luckystarfandomcom-20200222-history
Konata Izumi
Konata Izumi (泉 こなた Izumi Konata) is one of the main characters of the Lucky Star series. She is the leader of the Lucky Star crew and the daughter of Sojiro Izumi and Kanata Izumi who lives in her house in Saitama prefecture near Tokyo. Nicknamed "Kona-chan" by Tsukasa Hiiragi, she is an eccentric but friendly person. Personality Konata is a mischievous, sarcastic, but a good-natured, eccentric and friendly girl who is very intelligent, but she is lazy, which is why her grades are uneasy. She always teases her friends in a funny type of way, such as if they like someone. However, unlike Kagami Hiiragi (Konata's friend), Konata is very good at pulling an "all-nighter" and she always crams for tests the night before they happen, instead of studying ahead. She is very fond of anime, manga and adult video games due to her father's influence. She refers to herself as a prankster and enjoys teasing her friends, especially Kagami, who always gets mad at her. Konata is an athletic girl who does not participate in any clubs out of the fear that she will miss watching her afternoon anime. Appearance Konata's appearance is rather child-like, as she has a petite physique, is shorter than all the Lucky Star characters except Yutaka Kobayakawa and Hikage Miyakawa, and is flat-chested, unlike most of her friends. She has long, shiny, blue hair that reaches her calves, and green sleepy eyes. Her appearance is very similar to her mother's, but she has messier hair, tanned skin, a large ahoge, a split lip that gives her a catlike smile, and a small mole under her eye, which she inherited from her father, Sōjirō Izumi. Like her mother, Kanata Izumi, Konata is a female, has long blue hair, is very short for her age, has green sleepy eyes, and is also very skinny. Most of the time, Konata is depicted without a nose, just like most of the Lucky Star characters. Like all the Lucky Star characters, Konata has a certain face shape that is chubbier in the cheek area, abnormally large eyes that take up more than half of her face, messy hair, and messy bangs. In a scene from Episode 7, Konata is seen looking a bit different, as she is seen with lip gloss, visible eyelashes, and a visible nose. Her voice also became more ladylike, as opposed to her usually lazy and "tomboyish-sounding" voice. Biography Konata lives with her father Sojiro Izumi; her mother, Kanata Izumi, died shortly after she was born. When she graduated to 10th grade (In Japan: 1st grade of High School) and made it into Ryōō High School, she met Tsukasa Hiiragi, Kagami Hiiragi, and Miyuki Takara. In order to fund her interests, Konata had a part-time job at a cosplay cafe in Akihabara where she cosplays Haruhi from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. A little later in the series a girl called Yutaka Kobayakawa, Konata's cousin, joins the Izumis in their household. Starting from the episode I Can't Suddenly Change, Konata and her friends enter their final year in high school. During the beginning of the school year Konata meets a new girl at her job named, Patricia Martin, who is a transfer student from America. During the episode The Yonder Here, Konata learns more about her mother Kanata from Sojiro. Konata and Sojiro prepare to take a picture; Kanata joins in with them, but appears as a shadow in the actual picture. Konata and Sojiro review the picture and are highly shocked and fear that they are cursed. In To Be Decided, Konata and the rest of the main cast take place in cheer leading session for the school's cultural festival. Games, Anime and Manga that Konata can be seen playing or referring to For example, the MMORPG she can be seen playing in the OVA is "Tower of Druaga: The Recovery of Babylim". In the anime, Konata constantly refers to parodies of several popular games, anime, and manga (such as Yu-Gi-Oh!, Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuu'utsu, Sergeant Keroro, Pokémon, Kanon 2006, and DragonBall Z) to annoy Kagami. Her favorite franchise seems to be the Haruhi series, as she has many Haruhi figurines and decorations in her room, went to the Suzumiya Haruhi no Gekisō with her friends, has a Haruhi wallpaper on her new phone, and has "Hare Hare Yukai" and "Koi no Mikuru Densetsu" as her ringtones. But in one of the later episodes, she says her favorite manga is Sgt.Frog, as is Tsukasa's. She relates most to her frenemy Kagami as they are both tomboys with similar interests in video games and anime. Though Konata likes RPG games and visual novels and Kagami likes shooters. In the anime series, the MMORPG she can be seen playing with her teacher, Nanako Kuroi, is called Filna Fatansy. This is a parody of Final Fantasy XI and is not misspelled. Video Games ''Lucky Star: Net Idol Meister'' Konata appears in Lucky Star: Net Idol Meister for the Playstation Portable. She is the very first (and seems to be the only one) to audition as a net idol for Animate, believing that she'll get loads of free anime goods if she gets accepted. Quotes *''"So yeah, how's about that study group?"'' *''"I don't know, but suddenly I'm thinkin' that a few of these cookies aren't as tasty as some of the other cookies are. Is this one of your cookies, Kagami?"'' *''"What part of the choco-cornet is the 'head'?"'' *''" Kay, I'm here now, can I copy your homework now?"'' *''"I've been lamenting my lack of a chest for a while but then this game said "A flat chest is a status symbol! A rarity!" Word for Word. And when you think about it, there is a demand, right? Which means I'm valuable!"'' *''"Bleh! Sounds like a lotta work to me. I think I'll pass, I'd rather play, and I'll ask for help when I get stuck"'' *''"I'm still short."'' *''"Miyuki-san, GOOD JOB, GIRL!"'' *''"You really need to stop sweatin' the small stuff Kagami!"'' *''"You don't get an extension on summer vacation, but you get one on the homework."'' *"Timotei!" *''"Flat chest is a status symbol!"'' *''"Don't be dissin' the ginger!"'' *''"It's a man! Definitely a man!"'' *''"I love how they get all polite and stuff when they find out that I'm older than they are. They're cute when they do that."'' *''"Clumsy is sexy"'' *''"is definitely an expression of emotion that you like something... if you can naturally accept the term as it is, you're an otaku."'' *''"I thought the flu was the deluxe version of the cold. You sayin' that colds and flus are two different things?'' Names in other languages Chinese / Cantonese *Traditional / Simplified: 泉此方/泉此方 Korean *Hangul: 이즈미 코나타 *Revised Romanization: ijeumi konata Hindi *Devanagari:कोनाता इज़ुमी Tamil *Tamil: கோநடா ஈசுமீ *Transliteration: Koonataa iizumii Arabic *Standard: كوناتا إيزومي *With diacritics: كُونَاتَا إِيزُومِي *Transliteration: kuunaataa iizuumii Russian *Russian: Коната Идзуми *Transliteration: Konata Idzhumi Thai *Thai: โคนาตะ อิซูมิ Hebrew *Standard: קונטה איזומי Persian *Persian: کوناتا ایزومی Spain *Spanish: Konata Izumi = Gallery GIF Photos Tumblr mlofsxNDAk1qmxllao1 400.gif|Konata calling Kagami a bunny Tumblr mlzez6HyIR1s5e676o2 250.gif Tumblr mmo7gmW0Cu1s452pko1 500.gif|Konata typing Tumblr mlzez6HyIR1s5e676o5 250.gif|Konata's yawning KonataTrainScene.gif KonataKick.gif|Kick! there, there.gif|Konata Izumi rubbing Yutaka Kobayakawa's back Non-GIF Photos File:1 02.png|Konata eating a Chocolate Coronet File:1 11.png|Konata borrowing Kagami's homework File:2 23.png|Konata speaking up in Nanako Kuroi's class File:2 24.png|Konata trying out a UFO catcher File:2 26.png|Konata successful at the UFO catcher File:2 29.png|Konata's fantasy about the elements of the dentist office File:3 04.png|Konata explaining how to make a submission post card stand out File:3 08.png|Konata with a ponytail File:Konata good job.png|Konata: "Good Job" File:Konata as Yugi.jpg|Konata as Yami-Yugi File:6 12.png|Konata saying "Timotei" File:konata.jpg|Konata attempting to study File:KanataPicture Episode22.jpg|Konata taking a picture with Sojiro File:Cosplay Episode16.jpg|Konata Dancing in Her Working Place File:Ree.jpg|Konata and the others waiting in line File:clayz izumi konata03.jpg|Konata and her speech about her chest size Luckystarep12.png|Konata goes over the Christmas shopping gameplan Konatasocute.jpg|Konata in the theme song Captura.png|Konata and Kagami as seen in Miyakawa-ke No Kufuku Konata_Izumi_Character_Song.jpg|Konata Izumi: Character Song Vol. 01 Ucc.png|the power of Konata Izumi File:Konata_-_Hiyori's_Notes.jpg|Hiyori's Notes Page Trivia *Interestingly enough, both of her voice actresses for the animated version, Aya Hirano for the Japanese version and Wendee Lee for the English version, are in fact the same people who voiced Haruhi Suzumiya in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya anime; other voice actors from the same series make guest appearances during the course of Lucky Star. *Konata was placed seventh in 2channel's SaiMoe 2007 contest and ranked third in Newtype's "Top 10 Female Characters of 2007" poll. **Konata has also proven to be the series most popular character, as well as one of the most popular anime characters of all time due to her humor and for being the very representation of an otaku. *In episode 6 of the anime, Konata says "I get sick whenever I'm in a car." This, and a following driving scene is a reference to "Initial D." Also, interestingly enough this is never touched upon again in the series(or as of volume 8, never even mentioned in the manga); leaving the question of, whether or not Konata really gets sick in any car or just while Yui is driving, unanswered. *Figma released three Figmas of Konata (Winter Uniform, Summer Uniform, and Cosplay.) *In Chapter 39 of the manga Gunsmith Cats Burst, Konata and Kagami make an appearance on the cover of one of the many manga Ken and Minnie May bring back from their honeymoon. *Konata's email address is 'meganekkogekilove'. In order to prevent spam, she picked a discrete name, one that would be least expected. *In episode 18 of the anime, when Konata telt animals she and her friends could be, she stated that herself could be a fox since she is a prankster. *Out of the entire cast, Konata has the longest length of hair, best compared during the opening scenes, in the cheerleader section where all of the main cast is visible. *Interestingly enough, Konata is one of only two characters that is ambidextrous, the other being her father, Sōjirō Izumi. *When Konata sits on a chair in the library, her feet can't touch the floor. Seen near the end of episode 3. *In the OVA during the MMORPG sequence Kuroi-sensei asks, why Kagami is playing the game. Konata explains that the screenplay for the anime, which promoted the game, was written by the creator of one of Kagami's favorite light novels. This refers to 'The Tower of Druaga: the Aegis of Uruk', which was produced to promote the MMORPG 'The Tower of Druaga: the Recovery of Babylim'. The Screenplay for the anime was written by Shoji Gatoh, creator of the 'Full Metal Panic!' novels, which Kagami has been seen reading during the main series. *Konata bears almost a striking resemblance to her mother, Kanata, but Konata has a mole under her left eye like her father, tan skin, and a split lip. *Her favorite colors are red and black. *She is ambidextrous. *Konata is the 3rd shortest Lucky Star character, with the 2nd being Yutaka Kobayakawa, and the shortest being Hikage Miyakawa. Category:Females Category:Students Category:Izumi Family Category:Izumis Category:Otakus